


drop poison in the wine

by Powdear



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Out of pleasure, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Woosanhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "Shouldn't we consider Seonghwa hyung?" Wooyoung asked as San was kissing down his abdomen."He's probably listening right now," San smirked, "Why don't we give him a little show and see when he finally snaps?"





	drop poison in the wine

**Author's Note:**

> here i come with yet another filth fellaz, i was inspired, it's literally 5am now, this isn't beta-ed, I'm just posting and running, have fun~

* * *

Seonghwa found the colors of the sunset especially beautiful. Lying down like this, just looking out his window he could see the pretty orange and reds on top of each other, with a mixture of...something more. Just like Wooyoung and San.

Seonghwa would be perfectly content to just lie down and watch the sunset, if it wasn't for the noises and growing moans he kept on hearing from the other two in the room next to his, who were having an intense makeout session. They affected him. It was a pain living with them. A pain and a pleasure. But mostly a pain, because all he wanted sometimes was to walk in and just..._ just. _

_ Later _. Seonghwa decided as he edged his hand closer to his growing erection at Wooyoung's high whine, San was doing something right. He massaged his cock through the fabric, sighing into the open air. He was so done with them.

  
  


"Shouldn't we consider Seonghwa hyung?" Wooyoung asked as San was kissing down his abdomen, looking at him when he spoke. He looked so hot like that, Wooyoung loved how San looked at him.

"He's probably listening right now," San smirked, suddenly catching Wooyoung's nipple between his teeth, causing him to whine and arch. Exactly what he wanted. "Why don't we give him a little show and see when he finally snaps?"

  


"You'd love that, won't you?" Wooyoung tangled his fingers in San's hair, pulling at it.

  


"Mm, yes, won't you?" And San knew the answer to that. Wooyoung anticipated it. Why was Seonghwa this patient? He was sure they turned him on. Could feel it when he was around them, even at the smallest gesture.

  


They'd have to bring him over the edge. Literally and figuratively. And they planned on it.

  


San leaned down again, spreading Wooyoung's legs, without planning on anything more just yet. He mouthed at Wooyoung's clothed dick, just watching him shudder and whine for more, his voice music to his ears, until Wooyoung arched a foot and gave San a swift kick on the butt.

  


"Stop, _ ah, _ teasing, you little devil," San smiled sweetly, attacking his thighs with little bites, soothing them with his tongue, which made Wooyoung even more jumpy with how ticklish were the insides of his thighs.

He didn't answer, just slid down Wooyoung's boxers, his hips lifting off the bed by instinct and licked a stripe up Wooyoung's cock, blowing on it. Wooyoung shivered, with how hot he felt and how cold San's breath felt against him. It was unfair.

He tugged at San's hair harder, making the other whine and complain that it was too hard, which didn't stop from swirling his tongue over the head of Wooyoung's dick, sucking on it.

"_ Fuck , _ your mouth," Wooyoung made sure to sneak a moan into it as San took more of him, flattening his tongue against his length. He had to make sure Seonghwa could hear it after all. Even if they were going at nothing more than blow jobs tonight. " _ Ah, _San, just like that,"

  


"Now who loves putting on a show, hm?" San smirked, just leaving open mouthed kisses up and down his length without taking him in again. "You're such a little slut, Woo, just like me."

  


And Wooyoung loved that, San's filthy mouth, his devious tongue, wondered how Seonghwa would feel-

San practically swallowed him before he could reach another thought, he was dripping by now, buried to the hilt in San's hot mouth. So welcoming, as he kept on bopping his head up and down, setting a rhythm after playing with him. Wooyoung didn't have to fake his moans, he was genuinely loud anyway.

"Pinch your nipple," San directed as he was hearing Wooyoung's breathing speed up, his moans high pitched and broken, as he bopped up and down, making up with his hands what he couldn't reach with his mouth.

  


Wooyoung was shaking, throbbing in San's mouth. "_ Ah, San, San, I'm so close _,"

"Come for me, Woo," San said, removing his mouth and jerking his dick hard and fast. "You want to make Seonghwa hyung happy, don't you?" San whispered dangerously with a flick of his wrist. "He probably looks so wrecked right now, listening to you, trying to get himself off," San growled next, "pretty image, no?" A few more tugs and Wooyoung cried out in pleasure, shaking with it, the imagine San gave him was going to be ingrained in his mind.

  
  
  


"God fucking damn it," Seonghwa whispered, as his hand was covered by his own cum once again, coming down from his high felt too shitty, knowing that what made him come harder were all the noises Wooyoung made. Because of San. He wanted to know what San sounded like. He always seems to hold back, maybe he's just the quieter of the two? Seonghwa wasn't sure, see, he had to find out. Another time. For now, it was cleaning himself up and sleeping for him.

\---

See Seonghwa loved sunsets but he loved sunrises equally. So when he woke up with a morning wood and resounding moans coming from the other room, he swore under his breath.

  


He felt so tired, sleepy, the sun just peeking over the horizon and his flatmates were already going at it, he felt so...sensitive all of a sudden. Just wanting to be in their bed, feel them infront and behind….wanted them to touch him, feel them. God, he wanted so bad to be warm again, just like he was under his blankets moments ago, hotter even.

He couldn't think when he walked out of his room and knocked on their door, the noises stopping momentarily before continuing. He knocked again, this close to just entering but still saving courtesy, even in this damned situation he was put in.

"Come in, hyung," it was San. A little breathless, more dizzy with sleep.

  


And he pressed down on the door handle, slowly moving further to see…. To see San snuggly seated on Wooyoung's cock, riding him lazily, more hip rotations than any other movements.

"Fuck," Seonghwa couldn't take the sight. Both of them looked so beautiful like this. He wanted to be a part of it. And they seemed like they wanted to have him.

  


"Come here," this time it was Wooyoung, smiling at him with his puffy cheeks, they have considerably ceased their movements after he walked in, just waiting for Seonghwa to make up his mind and hopefully step forward, which he did. In his sleepy state he did what he wanted. He couldn't form many thoughts besides _ want want, I want you _. And he went to them, sat on the bed and patted San's thigh, kissing his shoulder.

"I can't believe you made me go through this," Seonghwa said as he bit down on San's shoulder lightly, getting his point across. "I've never been this turned on in my life, god,"

San smirked, getting off Wooyoung's cock, fully naked, turning against Seonghwa.

  


"Fuck me, hyung, just like you imagined," San whispered against Seonghwa's ear, making electricity go down his spine.

Wooyoung felt so hot just watching it unfold, stroking himself lazily through it, he was going to set for watching. For now.

  


"Like I imagined, hm?" San's hand pressed on Seonghwa's cock through the fabric of his sweat pants, massaging it, he was already so hard, without even being touched. "In my mind I had you pinned down, I know, cliché," seonghwa added. "I held you wrists over your head with one hand," he growled into San's ear, who panted with how much just his voice affected him. "I held your thigh up with the other, so I could spread you perfectly and fuck you hard and deep until you cried," Seonghwa bit at his ear lobe, blowing on it slightly, making San shiver and feel a little more awake. "Are you a crybaby, Sannie?"

  


San had practically crawled into Seonghwa's lap, rutting against his thigh miserably. "Fuck, yes, yes I am, hyung, please,"

  


Fuck, Wooyoung felt like coming just by listening to this and watching it unfold.

"Then let's have it my way," Seonghwa said dangerously and positioned San next to Wooyoung, his head touching the other's thigh, while he crawled over him. "You're going to be fine just watching, Wooyoungie? This time?" _ This time. _

  


"_ Yeah" _Wooyoung breathed out. He was content. He's never felt so good himself. He'd love to spectate. This time.

  


Seonghwa took the lube from where it was abandoned in the corner by the pillows and gave a few experimental tugs on San's cock, the other was so responsive, sighing and presenting himself, literally begging Seonghwa to fuck him, and who was he to refuse. He's wanted this for weeks.

  


They were all clean so he decided to forgo condoms and lubed himself up, sliding his cock on San's thigh, he was a little bigger than Wooyoung and San knew he was setting himself up to be ruined. Couldn't wait for it.

Seonghwa pinned his wrists over his had as he'd said, letting San adjust before teasing his hole with his cock, making San wiggle and whine for it. Oh, so he wasn't all that quiet.

"What is it, baby? You tortured me for so long, you can at least ask for what you want,"

San shuddered. He knew Seonghwa could get like this but experiencing it was...divine. "I…I want you to fill me up, hyung, please fuck me, I want it so bad, I've waited-"

  


"So hungry, insatiable baby, you were just fucking yourself on Wooyoungie's cock, not enough?" Seonghwa pushed in just his head, watching San struggle to swallow him further.

  


"_ Hnngh, _ no, need you too, please, hyung, _ please" _he emphasized with a whine that went straight to Seonghwa's cock.

  


He pushed in in one slide, once he did it, he held San's thigh just like he had told him and didn't move for a second before pulling out almost entirely and slamming onto him hard, making San cry out, he did it again and again, setting a bruising pace that made San lose his breath, becoming a whiny, writhing mess underneath him.

  


"I'm c..close,"

  


Seonghwa slowed down, making San sob, tears were running down his cheeks by now, Seonghwa smiled at him in sympathy, thumbing one away.

"Wooyoungie, would u hold his wrists for me?" He asked the other panting boy, Wooyoung looked like he was about to come soon too.

  


"Yes, hyung," 

  


Seonghwa used his free hand to grab San's cock by the base. "No coming until I tell you,"

"_ Hyung," _San cried, struggling to keep his desperation to himself. Seonghwa slided back in, fucking him hard and fast, being close himself but not letting up yet, drunk by the other's whines and moans enough to want to prolong it a little bit more. A few more hard, deep thrusts and he let go of San's cock, setting up for jerking him off fast while fucking him instead.

  


"_ Oh, god, hyung, Seonghwa-" _and just like that San was coming all over his stomach and Seonghwa's hand, triggering Seonghwa and Wooyoung to speed up, until Seonghwa pulled out and finished on San's stomach as well, while some of Wooyoung's cum had fallen on San's face and caught in his hair.

The three of them breathing heavily, just standing like they were.

  


"That was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed," Wooyoung said as Seonghwa pulled out of San, making the other whine more at how empty and cold he felt suddenly.

  


"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you," And then went to fetch something to wipe off the cum off San with. 

"You're next Woo." Seonghwa had a devilish grin, and the other knew he was fucked for teasing him even more than San have done. Not typical. He couldn't wait. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the kudos, can't believe people actually enjoyed this, but i'm happy if u did


End file.
